


24 Hours A Day 🕔 Five AM (Nue)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [6]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Damn it, Y/N.” Nue scolded softly as he dabbed your cheek with a wet cloth.
Relationships: Nue/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕔 Five AM (Nue)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Nue ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Damn it, Y/N.” Nue scolded softly as he dabbed your cheek with a wet cloth.

You winced, left eye closing in pain. “Ouch! That hurts, damn it!”

“I told you not to go and get into a fight, didn’t I? This is your own fault.” He placed a bandage over the small cut below your eye before pecking your lips lightly. “I’m glad that’s all you got,”

You grinned. “You know me better than that. Wimps like them could never take me out!”

Nue sighed before letting a small smile come to his face. “Such a handful,”

“You know it~”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
